Dragonball Z: Battle of Fusions
by greatraditzman12
Summary: A replacement of BoG
1. Prologue

Seven reptilian shapes sat around a table with screens surrounding them. One sat up "We must infect the one known as Gohan." Footage of Gohans fight with Super boo play on the screens. "You fool remember the one Vegito there hasn't been a power like his ever we must infect him." said the one at the head of the table footage of Vegito's fight with Boohan plays. "Sir sorry to undermine you but doesn't Vegito no longer exist?" Said one of the shapes. The shape of the one of the head turned to him "I know that but If we infect goku and vegeta We can make them steal the potaras from the kais Then we just might have a chance to defend ourselves from Bills.". Then he turned "Enough talk lets begin."


	2. Chapter 1

Police alarms sounded Trunks woke Gun fire shot through caplse corp trunks got out of bed and looked out side three dark shadows were running through the hall way to vegeats room vegeta woke up and prepared a blast but one shadow joined with another and the other one joined too creating a giant snake it broke the ceiling. trunks transformed into a super sayain and ran at the snake "Leave him alone!" Trunks yelled as he kicked at the snake the snake faded into dust then appeared behind Trunks and smacked Trunks into the ground Trunks transformed back to base. Vegeta held his hands in the final flash position " how dare you hurt my son Final Fla-" Just then The snake shot down his throat. Vegeta Fell down screaming then He sat up he smiled a snakes tongue shot out from vegetas mouth.

Gohan sat by the window reading a book on the geology of earth then a crash sounded. Gohan looked out the window he heard screams from his old house were Goku goten and chi chi lived. He flew out in full speed he saw four dark shapes beating on Chi chi. "MOTHER!" Gohan yelled as he flew through the window and kicked at them they all faded and smoke flew to gokus room. Goku ran out of his bed " what happened?" then smoke flew into his Mouth and he started screaming then a snakes tongue shot out of his mouth. He used instant transmisson and teleported to vegeta than they used it again and teleported to supreme kais world. "Goku Vegeta! What brings you hear." yelled kibitokai. Goku Turned Super sayain and punched kibitokai knocking him out they took the earrings and put them on and there body's flew together. A very bright light shocked old kai as they fused to create Vegito


	3. Chapter 2

Vegito looked down at his hands he turned to kibitokai. he took his hands and aimed it at kibitokai, Kibitokai got up ant the sound of a charging energy blast he flew out of the way just in time he grabbed old kai and teleported away. Gohan was talking to goten and trunks "Yea we had some of those guys break in to goku vanished to." As they were talking Kibitokai appeared with old kai. "No time to discuss but Vegito is back but this time he is a threat to the universe we need you gohan." Said Kibitokai Goten and Trunks said "Hey if Vegito is back Gohan will need Gotenks to defeat him.." Kibitokai turned " I guess you guess can come but fuse there so you you wont lose any time." Kibitokai put his arms around gohan goten and trunks and teleported to Vegito. Vegito was blasting holes across the kais world Gohan walked up to him "Vegito what are you doing if I have to put you down I will." Vegito turned a smirk across his face he held up his hand and blasted Gohan. Gohan flew out of the crater left behind by the blast his clothes now in tatters, Vegito started laughing. Gohan flew at Vegito and threw a frenzy of punches Vegito swiftly dodged each punch, then he put his back into a sleeping position Gohan took the bait and leaned to him Vegito kneed Gohan with such force he spat out blood. Vegito flew around Gohan and elbowed him into the ground. Just then a noise sound across the world "Fu-Sion-Ha!" a beam of energy shot out against the sky as Gotenks in SSJ3 flew at Vegito "Ta da! Gotenks is here to save the day!" Gotenks knocked the surprised Vegito down. Gohan flew up with scratches and blood coming down his lip and bruises. "Gotenks I know I wouldn't be able to beat him but he is stronger and I think he will be back soon we are no match for him." said gohan. Vegito flew out of the ground and slapped Gotenks twice then put his arm to Gotenks stomach blasted him into one crater. Gohan kicked Vegito in the face then he put his hands into the Kamehameha position and blasted Vegito away. Gotenks Could barely stand up after being blasted by vegito he stood up and walked two feet then untransformed and went to base then defused. Goten and trunks fell down unconseis. Then gohan did the same Kibitokai flew down and grabbed them and teleported away.


	4. Chapter 3

Kibitokai and the gang landed on kami's lookout. Dende ran forward and asked "What happened?" Kibitokai explained and they healed Goten Trunks and Gohan. Kibitokai looked at them "We are in danger here but I know of a place where Vegito Cannot reach us We will gather the rest your loved ones but for the moment we will teleport you there." Kibito teleported them to a white plane with a huge castle. Old kai was looking out the window "Come up here allow me to explain, In my generation of kais we couldn't see that bills the god of destruction was needed so we created the Fargarns a race of parasites that infect a fighter and give them Immense strength we asked people in otherworld if they would willingly be infected to defeat bills but they used their new found power to take over otherworld but we invented a way to kill light gantulets they allow you to shoot blats of pure light energy which cures you of the infection it is also the only way to harm a Fargarn that is in its pure form." Old kai said "Where are these light gauntlets?" said Gohan "In the dragon dimension where all the dragons live the only way to get there is to ask shenron but he only bring one peroson and the only way out is if someone wishes you out." said Old kai. Kibitokai appered with all the zfighters and there families. Gohan Turned "Wait a minute why are they back?" Old kai responded with "There was a wish on planet namek and they escaped the dragon dimension."


	5. Chapter 4

Vegito flew and saw a large tree and planets floating around it. Vegito flew in he saw Bills and Whis watching footage of several fights Vegito blasted the room causing the fish tanks to flood the room Bills flew up Whis started to rush to him but Bills put his tail in front of Whis "I got this one." ,Bills rushed Vegito and knocked Vegito flew out of the planet. Vegito stood up and turned into a SSJ2 and flew at him and kicked him into the ground and then Bills flew at Vegito and they began to exchange blows and bills kicked Vegito down. Vegito got up and powered up the ground and started cracking and the ground fell and depend around Vegito and his hair began to grow. Then a massive burst of energy shot around him and he emerged as a SSJ3. Bills looked at him "you, you are infected by the fargans But I will crush you." Vegito Punched Bills Sending him flying back and exchanged . Vegito knocked him into a another planets sending him out Vegito flew through looking for him he flew through the planet. There stood Bills and Whis Bills held up a giant orb "It is over You fool!" Vegito Charged a Final Kamehameha he blasted a incredibly and shot it at bills Bills fired his and Vegito pushed back that attack and Vegito thought for a second to if I kill bills whis will kill me to but if I push Bills and whis into it Bills will die and whis will be a easy target bills was puched into his own attack Vegito moved the the attack to Whis and soon both and gone through it a black charred body of Bills fell out Whis fell with burns and severe injuries Vegito held up his hand and eradicated Whis once and for all.

Old kai began to train Goten Trunks and Gohan. But one day Old kai Said "Trunks Goten fuse." , Fu- Suin HA Gotenks appeared and Gohan Gotenks trained but thirty minutes but they never split apart. Gotenks walked up to Old kai "Why Haven't I split yet." Old Kai Responded absently "Those who fuse in this dimension Cannot split apart." Gotenks Turned SSJ "WHAT OLD MAN WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THAT!" Old kai Responed sounding unintreased "Because you wouldn'r do it if I told you." Gotenks Threw a punch but looked at the moon He suddenly transformed into a grat ape but Trunks Knew how to control this form so He took several breaths then said "I am Gotenks." The ape untransformed and shrunk but stopped at the size of goku His red fur lashing with his base fur but he everyone could tell he was much stronger. Old kai looked at him "Time to start Training."


	6. Chapter 5

Gotenks sat on a rock near old kai and his friends. Old kai approached Gotenks "Why have you neglected your Super sayain 4 training? It's been an entire year since you transformed!" . Gotenks yelled back "I become animistic in that form please give me something else to do receive that doesn't require SSJ4 Hey since Dende made those dragon balls here can't I get those light gantlets?" . "I suppose but take gohan." Old kai responded So. So Old kai summoned their dragon and teleported them to the dragon dimension. Gotenks looked around for the light gantlets he see's a orb that is playing images of Vegito destroying planet's Gohan pushed Gotenks aside "We mustn't be distracted we must find the light gantlets." Gotenks continued walking and saw a large door with a mark . "This is the door old kai told us where the gantlets are come on lets blast it up." Gotenks and gohan repeadely blasted it but to no avail gohan turned to Gotenks "You must go SSJ4 it's the only way." gotenks responded "FIne Fine fine.." Gotenks yelled and was engulfed in a bright or orange light as he emerged as SSJ4 Gotenks Blasted the door wide open and their the light gantlets stood."

Gotenks and Gohan have masterd the light gantlets and have arrived to face Vegito. They find Vegito Blasting away this planets moon then he turns to his attackers. Vegito Looks at both of them "So This again I realized I shouldn't have let you live." Gohan Puts up his hands and blasts Vegito. Vegito unaffected and says "in order for it to work I must be unconscious You should have known that." Vegito blasts back Gohan sending him flying then gotenks goes SSJ3 and kicks vegito. Vegito looks at him shocked_What he surpassed my super sayain form But I think he forgot my other forms_ Vegito Yelled and turned into an SSJ2 And punched Gotenks in the stomach Gotenks stood up with blood on his mouth "So that's all you got I thought I would at least have to go 3, But what did I expect from a weakling like you." said Vegito. Then came Gohan who knocked Vegito into the ground "You on the other hand are worthy, GOHAN!" Vegito yelled as he was engulfed in ki and emerged a SSJ3 A random burst of light blinded Gotenks and saw Gohan lying on the ground with horrible damage and blood all over his body Goh.. Gohan no..." Gotenks said as he fell on his knees "NO!" Gotenks was surronded by a red light Vegito knew instantly what this ment he Charged a final Kamehamehaand aimed at Gotenks " I wont let you transform!" Gohan got up and kicked him into the ground Vegito got up and swiftly blasted Gohan away Gotenks emerged as a SSj4 his strength was far above his first transformation"You will pay for what you have done just know the time for running has past." Gotenks punched Vegito Vegito was sent flying Gotenks chased after and knocked him into the ground." Vegito stopped moving he did it he knocked him out. Gotenks blasted him with the light Gauntlets Vegito screamed and darm mist flew around him Gotenks ssent a barrage at him Vegito screamed more but it didn't work Elder kai teleported to Gotenks "I feared this might happen he has been infected for two long it as permantly attached to his soul you must kill him" Gohan Crawled forward "No don't he is your dad." Elder kai and Gohan started yelling and at Gotenks to kill or not to kill him Gotenks yelled "EVERYBODY SHUT UP!" and shot out an amazingly powerful blast Vegito stood up and screamed then fell limp


End file.
